1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of ballistic projectiles, such as mortar rounds or other rounds fired from launchers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ballistic projectiles launched from launchers, such as mortars launched from mortar tubes, have long been used in combat. Mortars have the advantage of being able to be carried by infantry, having a low cost, and being of small size (and thus hard to detect), thus providing reasonably accurate artillery support. Increasing the range for such projectiles is advantageous, without sacrificing the features of such systems which make them attractive in the first place.